Johnlock poems
by obsessionisawonderfulthing
Summary: Just what the title suggests.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This fic is going to be just a TON of Sherlock poems. This one is a Sherlock-to-John poem in the form of a letter-type thing. I hope you like it!~

XxXxXxXxX

Dear you,

You know who you are.

I know his is odd,

but...

Are you as afraid as I am?

For the things that have passed

For the ones yet to come

And what's going on

Inside our heads?

My (brilliant) brain is flipping around.

Were you this beautiful,

This perfect,

before?

I don't understand it,

So I'll just keep on ignoring

These twisted thoughts.

I hope in time

That this'll fade

My thoughts are bordering on

Obsession.

Because of you.

I want to see your face

All the time,

Even though I've

Committed it to memory.

Do you know what this is?

Because I don't,

And it petrifies me.

I don't have an answer to

Why my chest feels like

It's dying.

My heart aches

And I don't know why.

Look at what you've done to me

I used to be strong.

Now I'm a mess.

Can you...

Show me the way?

And it's so

So confusing,

Because it defies gravity itself

And I float

To you

Always.

Is it love?

It might be.

I think I could possibly

Be in love with you.

I'm not sure anymore.

Love?, me

(You know who I am.)

XxXxXxXxX

Read and review! Danke!


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxX

You jumped off a building

To save my life.

Why did you do it?

Why me?

Why you?

So apparently you

Cared for someone.

I guess it was me.

The times we spent together

Laughed together,

Yelled at each other,

Held hands as we ran away

Bolting down the streets

Giggling from nerves and lack of air

And the sweet taste of adrenaline;

I think it stirred something up

In both of us,

But we never knew

Until...!

You say goodbye and

Toss your phone down to the concrete below.

My heart stutters

As you jump

The whole world is dying with you.

I scream as you come crashing down

Like the fallen angel you are.

And the last thing I'll ever hear you say

Was my name.

Your last words.

And the tears start then

As the paramedics come

And the truth hits me

Like a bullet through my chest.

You're not coming back.

You, the genius...

I thought you could never die!

You were perfect

And smart

And funny,

And all the times you'd smile at me...

I love you.

Please...

Just one more miracle.

Don't.

Be.

Dead.

XxXxXxXxX

See what I did there at the end? **is absurdly proud of myself**


	3. Chapter 3

XxXxXxXxX

Dancing in this empty house

Just me and the skeleton

That was my soul

All alone looking in the mirror

I see a stranger

Surely that's not my face

Distorted and insane

Looking back at me

Is it?

Dolls get up and follow me

Around this mansion cold.

I hear their cries

As they come at me

All porcelain and glass.

This is my reality

But I can't find the exit

I'm stuck here with these

Ghosts and ghouls forever.

Is this...?

And that person in the mirror

I suppose that's my face now

Well life was nice...

And my face goes stony cold.

Please, save me.

XxXxXxXxX

This is what I imagine Sherlock's dreams are like.

TT^TT


	4. Chapter 4

XxXxXxXxX

As I fall

The world seems so

Beautiful

for once

And I wonder

If I've made a mistake

Your voice

Screams my name

And my heart twinges

uncomfortably

As I say my last goodbyes

In my head

Goodbye.

I understand.

I know.

I'm sorry.

This is for you.

I love you.

I'll never have the chance to say it.

The concrete comes swirling up

And I'm afraid.

I'm not ready

I thought I was

But my chest palpitates in fear

One last time

And I hit the ground.

Would you be comforted

If you knew

My last thoughts were

Of you; your face,

Our close calls,

Our mistakes,

Our laughs.

I love you.

I'm sorry!

XxXxXxXxX

Ahhh! Reichenbach!


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a nightmare

I heard you talk to me

While I was 6 feet under

It was getting hard to breathe

And I wanted to cry

But you'd never hear it anyway

And you said you wanted to die

Near me, by my side

What a glorious thing to offer!

I fell for you

In quite a few ways

How ironic,

I thought it would never happen

I did this for you!

What a fantastic way to go!

Even though you, my little dove,

Cried above me

I was sure and I was satisfied

That I had saved you for now

And when I died

That was my only thought

What a tragedy!

I guess this is goodbye.

XxXxXxXxX

:'3


End file.
